


Operación: Salvad este matrimonio

by yui-chan96 (wandererstark)



Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [2]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, False Lovers to True Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/yui-chan96
Summary: Anya necesita consejo sobre relaciones. Sin embargo, sus únicos modelos no son... el ejemplo más típico.Esta es una historia sobre como Twilight y Thorn Princess pasaron de ser enemigos a un matrimonio... algo más convencional.(Transcurre un año después del capítulo 30 del manga)
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: Archivo: Familia Forger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_Un día desde el baile de fin de curso del último año_

\- ¿Yyyyyyyyyyy?

\- ¿Mmm?

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer entre Damian y túuuuuuuuu?

\- Lo… que viste.

\- Oh, venga. Nunca os había visto tan relajados el uno al lado del otro.

\- En serio, no pasó nada – aseguró Anya, intentando hacer caso omiso a los pensamientos de su amiga. Sin embargo, eso sólo le hacía sonrojarse más, lo que hacía que Backy no creyera ni una palabra que saliera de su boca.

\- ¿Te besó?

Anya se atragantó con el trozo de carne que se estaba metiendo en la boca en ese momento, atrayendo la mirada de los que estaban sentados a su alrededor en el comedor. Especialmente la de Damian, que hasta que no vio que sonreía mientras su inseparable compañera la regañaba por ser tan patosa no se relajó y continuó comiendo.

La noche anterior había sido el baile de fin de curso y, cuando llegó del brazo de uno de los chicos más deseados de la Academia Eden, sintió como el (probablemente) 60% del alumnado femenino la fulminaba.

Damian era un chico de buena familia, de gran porte, muy educado y con uno de los mejores expedientes de la historia de la Academia. Sin embargo, ella sólo era una chica rara (no se podían imaginar cuanto) con un padre que, si bien era psiquiatra, no podía competir en el tema monetario o educativo con la mayoría de los padres de los presentes en el salón.

Pero, por el motivo que fuere, a Damian eso no le importó. Estuvo toda la noche a su lado, atento a todos los detalles que podían pasársele por la cabeza (que sacó a Anya más de una sonrisa) y asegurándose de que su pareja disfrutara de cada segundo.

Lo que Becky decía era sólo la verdad: nunca habían estado más relajados el uno al lado del otro. No tenían que pensar como actuar, tan sólo pasar un buen rato.

Por eso no era de extrañar que todo el mundo, no sólo Blackbell, se preguntaran si habría pasado algo más entre ambos polos opuestos de la Academia Eden. Pero lo que Anya y Damian se preguntaban era: ¿por qué no había pasado nada más?

\- ¿EEEH?

\- Ssshhh, no grites.

\- P-Pero… - se quejó Becky conteniendo las lágrimas. Anya suspiró. Su amiga podía pasar de querer asesinar a alguien (principalmente Damian Desmond o alguno de sus secuaces) a emocionarse porque un pájaro había piado por primera vez en la primavera. – Pero los dos…

\- No pasa nada, – sonrió Anya; y a continuación unas palabras que nunca habría pensado que diría al inicio del curso – hemos quedado para ir al cine el próximo fin de semana.

\- ¿Y vas a saber cómo comportarte? Porque no voy a poder estar allí para ayudarte.

Anya no sabía que le asustaba más: esas palabras o todas las situaciones embarazosas que a Becky se le pasaron por la cabeza mientras las pronunciaba.

Esta vez fue Becky la que suspiró por su amiga. Y luego, intentando animarla: “¿Por qué no le preguntas a alguno de tus padres como fue el comienzo de su relación? Seguro que eso te ayuda en tu primera cita”.

Oh, Anya sabía muy bien cómo había empezado la relación entre ambos; y sabía que sólo podía tomar notas sobre qué no hacer con Damian.

Por ejemplo: no podía ocultarle que era una espía / asesina a sueldo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un año tras el inicio de la misión de Twilight_

Había llegado el momento tan temido.

Hacía un año que Twilight había iniciado la misión de acercarse a Desmond (con escasos progresos por parte de su hija pese a sus esfuerzos, por los que cada día crecía más su amor por ella) y, con ello, había formado la familia Forger.

Siempre que dejaban bajo su entrenamiento a algún recluta nuevo le decía que debía dejar sus emociones a un lado pero él había incumplido esa norma no escrita. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se había ido relajando en el falso hogar, permitiéndose una licencia para ‘estimar’ a ambas compañeras (aunque lo desconocieran) de su misión. Y, precisamente a medida que aumentaba el cariño por ellas, proporcionalmente crecía su miedo a ser descubierto.

Por eso, cuando había decidido cambiarse de ropa varios barrios más al sur de su casa, no esperaba oír a su falsa-mujer Yor coger aire.

\- ¿Y-Yor?

\- ¿L-Loid?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno en un extremo del estrecho callejón que habían fatalmente escogido al mismo instante. Después de lo que parecieron décadas paralizados, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia las manchas de sangre que salpicaban sus ropas.

Podrían haber ignorado cada fibra de su ser, haber fingido creer cualquier excusa que se hubieran puesto el uno al otro (como llevaban haciendo ya un tiempo)… pero la realidad era innegable.

Así que Yor, sin su habitual tímida sonrisa en la cara, comenzó a sacar varias dagas de su vestido. Loid, sin su habitual afable sonrisa en la cara, cargó su pistola.

Lo primero que resonó fue la bala contra el muro. Yor la había esquivado, llevándose tan solo un leve rasguño en el costado, mientras corría en la dirección de su falso-marido Loid; no había rastro de la torpeza a la que estaba acostumbrado este último, quien notó el recorrido de la gota de sangre que salía de su mejilla, donde una de las dagas le había rozado.

“¿Cómo me descubriste?” preguntaron ambos a la vez mientras analizaban todos los puntos de ataque y huida a su disposición.

\- No sabías quien era yo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Loid tras varios minutos en la misma posición.

\- Ni tú quien era yo…

\- He leído tu expediente, Thorn Princess. Eres buena en lo tuyo.

\- Y yo el tuyo, Twilight. Tampoco eres malo en lo tuyo.

\- Bueno, como yo lo veo tenemos dos opciones.

\- Yo sólo veo una – lo amenazó Yor, mientras una de las dagas que sostenía brillaba con la luz de una bombilla.

\- Podemos matarnos, es verdad – sonrió Loid mientras cargaba su pistola tranquilamente. – Pero, el que sobreviva, deberá explicarle a sus jefes porqué no se dio cuenta durante todo un año de que convivía con un enemigo.

\- Pero a ti se te ha ocurrido otra idea…

\- No nos matamos y aprendemos a convivir sabiendo la verdad del otro.

\- O te puedo matar mientras… - antes de terminar la frase la carita de Anya surgió en su cabeza - ¡¿HAS METIDO A TU HIJA EN ESTO?!

\- A-Anya no era mi hija…

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera, Yor! Es cierto que la adopté para la misión pero ahora la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija. Y sabía que no le pasaría nada malo… Bueno, vale – dijo ante la mirada de su falsa-esposa – esperaba que no le pasara nada durante la misión.

\- ¿Cuál es tu misión?

\- La paz.

Yor le miró, seria. Durante los últimos meses se había sentido muy feliz en el hogar Forger, al que se había unido por el simple hecho de no levantar sospechas al estar soltera. Se había encariñado de ese padre que hacía todo lo posible por su hija, de la pequeña que lo daba todo por su padre en la escuela… e incluso habían ampliado el número de miembros con un gigantesco can.

La tentación de creer que ese espía sólo buscaba la paz entre las naciones era muy grande. Y las represalias por no haberse dado cuenta de con quien convivía durante tanto tiempo serían, según imaginaba Yor en su cabeza, catastróficas.

Por eso bajo ambos brazos y asintió.


	3. Chapter 3

_Un mes desde la revelación_

Las últimas semanas habían sido duras… Cada vez que alguno decía que iba a hacer un recado o al trabajo, las fibras del otro se tensaban hasta límites que a cualquier físico le habría gustado descubrir.

A eso se sumaba la tensión constante por cumplir con lo único en lo que ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo: que Anya no sospechara nada.

Por supuesto, Anya lo había descubierto todo en el instante en el que los pies de ambos pisaron el rellano. Y tuvo miedo de salir de la habitación a la mañana siguiente.

Llevaba un año anhelando y, según pasaba el tiempo, temiendo el momento en el que sus padres descubrieran el verdadero trabajo del otro. Y ahora sólo quería meterse debajo de la mesa y dejar que sus padres se fulminaran con la mirada durante horas.

Pero la situación no podía seguir así. Debían volver a ser la feliz familia que eran hasta entonces y, dado que no podía borrar sus recuerdos (espera, ¿podía? No, no podía; sólo había conseguido manchar la pared de pintura), sólo le quedaba una opción.

“¿Os vais a divorciar?” preguntó con los ojos más llorosos y la cara más triste que pudo poner frente al espejo mientras practicaba los minutos anteriores.

Y, claro, ese era un arma infalible contra Twilight y Thorn Princess.

Así que ambos decidieron tomarse la siguiente mañana libre y, mientras su hija estaba en la Academia Eden, tomaron una decisión.

\---

_Varias citas desde la revelación después_

La tensión que se palpaba en el hogar Forger había disminuido considerablemente. Aún quedaban algunos resquicios, como era normal (Anya se preguntaba qué sería normal en otras familias, aunque sabía con seguridad que era muy diferente), pero Yor y Loid se habían conseguido relajar en la presencia del otro.

En las distintas citas que habían tenido, cada una elegida por uno de ellos, habían ido (re)conociéndose y descubriendo que, lo único en lo que no sabían la realidad del otro, era en su trabajo (bueno, y en la paternidad de Loid).

Sin embargo, en los pequeños detalles que cada uno había tenido en casa con el otro, y en los que habían ido dejando entrever el tipo de persona que eran en realidad, habían sido sinceros.

Por ejemplo, la cara de concentración de Yor cuando preparaba algún plato, y su cara de felicidad al recibir halagos. O como Loid se hacía el duro con Anya y los estudios, pero dejaba escapar una sincera sonrisa cuando terminaba por dejarla ver un episodio de su serie preferida de espías.

Por eso ambos se sentían tan contrariados. Tan desconcertados.

Ese aprecio que se tenían entre ambos no había hecho sino aumentar desde que su “pequeño secreto” (como ellos lo llamaban) había salido a la luz.

El turno de elegir el lugar de la cita de esa semana era el de Twilight, que se decantó por el museo que había a tan sólo unas calles de la Academia Eden. Así que ese día ambos acompañaron a su hija y, tras darle cada uno un beso en la mejilla (para suspiro de su amiga Becky, que la esperaba en la puerta), se dirigieron al bonito edificio.

Tras comprar las entradas en una pequeña ventanilla, recorrieron los pasillos llenos de obras de arte (pinturas, esculturas, antiguos libros…) mientras Loid le susurraba algunos de los datos históricos que conocía de la mayoría de las piezas que allí se encontraban, haciendo que Yor señalara aquellos que más le llamaba la atención para que su falso-marido se extendiera más en ellos.

Desde la habitación del guardia de vigilancia del edificio, un hombre sesentón vio en las pantallas de las cámaras la imagen de una joven pareja entre las paredes de una sala llena de cuadros en sus paredes y una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos. Le recordaba a cuando había conocido a su mujer, hacia ya muchos años de matrimonio atrás. Hoy le daría un buen beso cuando llegara a casa.

\- ¡Ha sido genial!

\- ¿No habías estado aún?

\- No, entre cuidar a Anya y el trabajo…

\- Ya…

\- Tenemos que volver, Loid.

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes. Desde el incidente en el que descubrieron la verdadera identidad del otro, ninguno había podido pronunciar el nombre del otro de una manera tan natural como lo había hecho Yor en ese instante.

Decidieron hacer tiempo hasta que Anya saliera de clase dando un paseo por el parque más cercano. Un silencio incómodo (¿incómodo? fue el sorprendido pensamiento que Anya habría podido leer en la mente de ambos en ese momento si hubiera estado con ellos) los envolvió mientras pasaban por delante de una mujer mayor que alimentaba a las palomas sentada en un banco.

Algunas de las palomas levantaron el vuelo a su paso, haciendo que su pelo se agitara levemente. Thorn Princess y Twilight se encontraron analizando cada uno de los movimientos que el otro realizaba, hasta el más mínimo parpadeo.

“Oh, maldita sea” susurró Loid mientras la cogía por la cintura y la acercaba hacia sí. Sus cabezas quedaron a escasos milímetros, pero el espía sólo podía notar el frío del acero contra su costado.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia ese lugar instantes antes de que Yor, sonrojada y azorada, volviera a esconder la pequeña navaja. Todos sus reflejos se habían disparado y, antes de siquiera haberse dado cuenta, estaba apuntando a Loid con la pequeña arma que solía llevar consigo aunque no fuera a trabajar.

Loid, murmurando una disculpa, se alejó de ella y continuó andando. Su rostro aparentaba tranquilidad e indiferencia ante el aparente rechazo, aunque en su interior se maldecía por haber malinterpretado o haber dejado pasar algo. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido durante ninguna misión, pero con Yor todo parecía ir en contra de sus instintos.

Mientras tanto, la asesina a sueldo no sabía cómo actuar.

_¿Porquéporquéporquéporquéporquéporqué?_

_¿Quéhacíaahoraquéhacíaahoraquéhacíaahoraquéhacíaahora?_

Yor salió corriendo tras Loid y, llamándolo en alto para avisarle y así evitar otro malentendido entre ellos, se lanzó a su cuello y fue ella quien acercó los labios de ambos.

El primer beso fue tímido, hasta que Loid se recuperó de la sorpresa y, con otra sonrisa en sus labios (como cada vez más veces tenía en su rostro desde que había iniciado la misión y había acogido a Anya), la acercó por la cintura otra vez y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más largo, profundo y lleno de sentimiento por parte de los dos.

Cualquier persona diría que, la primera vez que se enamoraron, sintieron mariposas en la barriga. Sin embargo, esta pareja no era otra que Twilight y Thorn Princess. Lo que ellos sintieron fue una explosión como la que los rodeó el día que el primero pidió casarse a la segunda, quien aceptó.

Cualquier pareja comenzaría conociéndose, siendo novios y, finalmente, casándose si era el deseo de ambos. Sin embargo, esta pareja no era otra que Twilight y Thorn Princess. Ellos habían hecho el recorrido a la inversa.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un día desde el baile de fin de curso del último año_

Yor no sabía que estaba haciendo su hija tan concentrada en su habitación. Nunca la había visto así con ningún examen o trabajo en lo que llevaba en la Academia Eden.

En ese momento, Loid abrió la puerta del hogar Forger, siendo recibido por los ladridos de Bond y la mirada de preocupación de su mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – todas sus células alerta.

\- Lleva así desde que ha llegado de clase…

Yor señaló preocupada a su hija, que no paraba de borrar, tachar y arrugar papeles para luego tirarlos por la habitación, sin importar el rincón al que rodaran. Durante treinta minutos, los tres (los padres y la mascota) la observaron repetir los mismos movimientos una y otra vez.

Loid probó a pensar en distintas formas de deshacerse del cuerpo de Desmond, o cómo evitar que volviera a ver nada que tuviera relación con el espionaje o que comiera cualquier cosa que no fuera verdura.

Ninguno de esos pensamientos hizo que Anya levantara la cabeza de su escritorio o le dedicara el más mínimo gruñido de desaprobación.

Eso sí que asustó a Loid, que se aclaró la garganta y consiguió que su hija lo siguiera al salón. Se sentaron los cuatro allí, todas las miradas puestas en ella. Anya sintió que la examinaban.

\- Anya, nos tienes preocupados – fue Yor quien comenzó a hablar. Bond ladró, como si lo confirmara.

\- ¿Va todo bien, cielo? – la animó Loid a abrirse.

Por la cabeza de la Anya de 16 años se pasaron todos los breves recuerdos, los pequeños detalles, de los días que vinieron desde que Damian Desmond le pidió ir con ella al baile hasta el susodicho, no más de 24 horas antes. Y, pese a que le hubiera costado admitirlo en voz alta, le gustaba ese chico.

Así que había empezado a tomar notas sobre relaciones. Y cada minuto que pasaba tenía claro algo que, tarde o temprano, si la relación iba bien, tendría que hacer.

“Papá, mamá” – ambos sonrieron ante su hija – “¿cómo os tomasteis vosotros que yo pudiera leer vuestra mente?”.

Bueno, claramente ellos no se esperaban esa pregunta.

Pero, después de todo, la familia Forger era de todo menos normal.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
